


简单文理爱情

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 非原作向。





	简单文理爱情

刚到加州，天气还不是想象中的那般晴朗，JP拖着重重的行李箱，在机场的咖啡厅前点了一杯又贵又苦的咖啡，费神地看着眼前全英文的杂志。人来人往，在拒绝了第三个询问是否需要Welcome Service的面孔以后，手机的邮箱提示音响了起来，名为亚历克斯的发件人让JP往其中一个机场出口去。  
行李被拖起来，年轻的男孩往指定的方向去，门口的有不少等车的人，他迷茫地观察着这些等人的身影，吸烟的、打电话的、闲聊的，而其中最可疑的墨镜男子朝他走来。  
“抱歉让你久等了，突然被主编叫去帮了点忙，”他顺手拖过JP的行李：“和照片长得一模一样嘛！”然后并不匆忙地揭开后尾箱，最后才回到驾驶座和副驾的JP说：“正式介绍一下自己，我是亚历克斯，很高兴和你成为室友。”  
亚历克斯是王妈咪之前的学生，在JP拿到Offer的第一天她就高兴地和在附近工作的学生分享了这个消息，正好亚历克斯合租的室友要离开了，王妈咪立即敲定了JP未来四年的住宿问题。  
坚信“熟人方便宰”的JP在看到带花园车库的三层别墅时闭了嘴，进门之后就把王妈咪托他带的特产包裹给这位面生的大哥——他脱下墨镜以后露出了特制熬夜眼圈，显然没怎么睡觉，但还是把新室友负责地领到了显然已经打扫过的房间。  
把行李箱挖空了之后JP才疲惫地往二楼走去，亚历克斯就那么躺在沙发上，没有脱外套，还有一只过度肥胖的猫在他垂下地板的手边，刚见到JP就警惕地叫了起来。  
距离开学还有一周又余，JP原本有观光的打算，但舟车劳顿后，像是被室友感染了一般，又或者下午咖啡的效用终于退散了，他也随心所欲地躺在了隔壁的沙发上，敞着肚皮，关灯前对熟睡的室友和猫咪说了句‘晚安’。  
他哪会想过未来四年甚至更长的日子，他会和这个睡得软塌塌的男人建立更深层次的关系，这段关系还奇妙到让他睿智而又理性的头脑产生了“亚历克斯应该是我失散的另一片灵魂”的想法？

起初他待亚历克斯完全是“妈妈的摄像头”，老妈在视频电话里总是说一些他都没提过的事，比如昨天又通宵了啊、打工打了一天就放弃了啊、晚会上没有女孩子搭理啊之类的，而小报告员正是他生活中的第二对眼睛——亚历克斯。但后来吧，亚历克斯同志凭借他‘年迈’的经验和狡猾的一面获取了王小元“可以商量事情的人”的钦定。比如早上多在被窝里待二十分钟都得益于亚历克斯的接送啊、想吃火锅好大哥就给买了一桌子啊、Pre需要意见有个专业的提供指导啊、不想上课的时候亚历克斯还能下班顺路带下讲义啊…这么看来，亚历克斯也不全是个长辈，更像个知心室友，大多数时候都伺候得王小少爷舒舒服服的，但又不全让他放轻松，出其不备又会踢上一脚，害，很是滋味。  
房子里有一个地下室，用来晒胶片的，有一次回家，车和皮鞋都在，唯独人找不着，跟着音乐走发现的。屋子很暗，亚历克斯正折腾着胶片，JP不敢乱动，就坐下来看书架上的相册，有好多本，他随意翻开其一，瞧见黑色的金子、陌生的雪原、早晨的乌鸦还有被钉紧棺材和一列列的十字架，感慨道：“文艺事业工作者都不拍人的吗？”  
亚历克斯此刻戴着副眼镜，隔着手套在搅拌溶液：“有。会拍很多人的场景，又或者很无意间的那种，专门倒没有。”调完卷轴，他转过头：“不然拿你练练手？”  
JP自问长得不丑，但并不爱拍照，除了念小学以前无忧无虑的日子被老妈带去旅游会拍很多，长大以后就拍拍证件照之类的，表情和肢体动作都不够，镜头感不足：“不合适吧。”  
“我也不专业。”亚历克斯说着就放下手里干了一半的活，拎着相机就把JP拉回一楼。  
“好傻啊。”JP随意地让他拍，顺便开始唠：“今天几校联合的比赛没一个能打的，也就事假有点儿好了，今晚用我拿的奖金请你一顿？反正之前想买的耳机你都给你我买了。”  
“行啊。”亚历克斯忽然拎起手边脱下的围巾，往JP脖子上一套，还往前拉了一些。猝不及防的JP手里的相册都掉了半边出去，始作俑者却已经放了手，闭着半只眼把JP这幅惊慌失措的模样拍了下来。  
JP‘嘶’了一声，仿若有股电流击中心脏。他也不围观亚历克斯洗胶片了，跑回房间的盥洗室里洗了把脸，翻开手机就是今天比赛隔壁学校临时搭档的短信，是个典型的美国女孩。  
外边的月亮都升起好些时候了，地下室里不知时段的亚历克斯才钻出来，他们一前一后，走去市中心的一家餐馆。路上有些冷，但是那边停车不大方便，所以就这样踩着雪一脚一脚往前，风刮在前面的亚历克斯身上，风速好像黏在他身上八成，剩下三成才轻轻地落在JP身上，还附着亚历克斯身上的香水味。  
平日吃饭，大多时候都是JP说亚历克斯听，今晚JP话却是少了一些，于是亚历克斯就给他从小猫讲到同事和社会事件，感受方面的内容要多一些，和JP平铺直叙的谈话方式完全不同，JP当场就想，原来亚历克斯是这么思考的，但亚历克斯听他说话的时候应该不是在想逻辑方法而是在感同身受吧。他时不时回应上一两句，晚餐的最后他们碰杯，是暖和的西柚汁。过去两年期末考之前JP都卯足劲复习，圣诞假一般也就飞回国了，JP以为宗教信仰的缘故亚历克斯是不过圣诞的，后来亚历克斯说‘入乡随俗’，也并没有所谓，所以过去两年JP还是规规矩矩地提前和他交换圣诞礼物，也不知道亚历克斯一个人怎么过的圣诞。哦，也许不是一个人。  
这一顿多少也有些提前把圣诞饭给吃了的意思。  
“你圣诞节怎么过啊？”JP心不在焉地问，手机上传来美国女孩的讯息。  
“平平常常过，最坏的情况还得被隔壁部门的叫去活动做机动呢。”亚历克斯看JP还在玩手机，把服务生叫过来埋单。  
两年的室友忽然就来了一句：“你没有女朋友吗？”此人从前从未关心过其室友的感情问题，两人上至植发下至袜子都谈，唯独男女跳了过去。亚历克斯有种‘弟弟性启蒙了’的震撼，便如实回答：“之前室友就是，毕业了也就分手了，现在工作忙，懒得处了。”他舔舔还蹭着点味道的嘴唇：“怎么，有什么问题要请教我？”  
JP向服务员招手，掏出了信用卡：“你可拉倒吧，就是关心下你，大龄剩男。”  
他和女孩讲他要回国后就把手机盖上，抢了亚历克斯的围巾给他围上，匆匆地争在前头走，回去这片土地上属于他俩的家。

直来直去的JP知道那晚是怎么回事还是在亚历克斯和别的女性相处而自己醋意横生时。  
亚历克斯的上司是女强人伦诺克斯，有一回急着要一文件，就跟着亚历克斯回家领了。那时JP正在为假期实习面试做准备，坐在餐桌上对着猫咪练习，听到有动静还想着好惊喜，一听还有女人说话的动静。  
“这是我室友。”亚历克斯解释道，转身上楼拿文件了。  
伦诺克斯的头发梳得很整齐，小西装披在肩上，纹身显眼得不像这一行的。“还是学生？要不要我和你模拟模拟哈哈！”还逗弄起亚历克斯的猫咪。  
JP有些窘迫，与熟女交流从来不是他的专长，他摇头：“你们忙吧。”  
“生活中的亚历克斯是怎么样的？”伦诺克斯四处望望：“工作的时候脾气坏死了，对我都不例外，对客人都是阴晴不定，才华横溢就是好啊。”  
这倒是令JP很意外，毕竟心情最不好的亚历克斯也只是不搭理他，倒也不会主动向他发怒。幸好亚历克斯及时回来了，拉着伦诺克斯往书房跑：“别耽误人家大学生积极进取。”他把猫咪抱下地板。  
书房的隔音好，亚历克斯仿佛从没回来过，JP完成目标就困倒在沙发上。  
再次醒来是被伦诺克斯拍醒的：“小弟，今晚要不一起出去吃饭啊？”  
刚醒的JP还有点意识模糊，发现亚历克斯在对面的单座沙发上打哈欠，一脸‘取决于你’的表情，莫名就有了些阴暗的小想法，你就不能把文件带回去公司谈？  
“我知道一家餐厅，有很好喝的朗姆酒哦。”伦诺克斯捏捏肩膀。  
“不用了，大姐头。”JP坐起来：“你们吃吧，今晚原本就和女朋友约好了。”他瞟了眼亚历克斯，还和原来一般无表情。  
以此为轴心，四目不接的日子开始了。JP哪有什么女朋友，基本每天都在忙实习面试和学业，回家把自己锁在房间里，亚历克斯敲门就说困了、吃过了（就是在学校餐厅胡乱吃一些）。亚历克斯忙完，这样的情况已经持续一周了，今天轮到赋闲在家的他洗衣服，他七点多便往JP房间的独立卫浴去拿衣服，他想着JP应当没起床，也没敲门，就推开进去了。空调被关掉了，房间里有些热，亚历克斯把两天积累的衣服倒进桶里，转头看JP也没穿睡衣，上半身赤裸，目眶眦裂地瞪着自己。  
“吵醒你了？”亚历克斯轻声说，感觉有些热了，走过去床头柜摸空调遥控器。  
“滚出去。”这一周JP的睡眠都不是很好，前半夜写代码，后半夜昏睡，临近清晨又被欲望折磨醒，弄完以后责怪自己‘这些时间拿去干正事多好’。但他就是无法控制自己的身体，和想着亚历克斯的脑袋。今早也是被折腾醒，正趴在床上自己摸着自己呢，始作俑者就走进。  
亚历克斯本也打算着忙完这一阵得抽个时间和JP谈谈，爱情不只是眼前的苟且，感情上不顺利也不能置气他人，无论何时亚历克斯都是JP能够说得上话的对象，有什么不通透的就和他说说。平时叫JP起床也温顺得很，最多‘嗯哼’多几声，哪会像刺猬一样浑身散发着威胁：“我怎么招惹你了？”  
JP见他表情无辜，精神抖擞，人更生气，身体其他部分却是在反应，一时说不出话来，忍着脸不涨红就难。  
相反地，亚历克斯倒敏锐起来，被子边缘露出来的四角裤、被拉到桌角边缘的纸巾盒和燥热的空气都引起了他的注意，他听话地放下遥控器，若无其事地抱起衣桶滚出去了，嘴边还带着笑：“什么时候带女朋友回来给我看看。”  
这话可是把JP的火烧到了心口，他抄起纸巾盒就扔过去，忍不住用中文喊：“站住！”  
他从被窝里钻出来，亚历克斯毫不意外地看到JP起反应的下身，转过去一边看墙上的海报，各种各样的海报，地图，动画，以前都没发现JP喜欢的偶像…他想，JP会打哪里呢，打一掌要是还能一起正常吃晚饭谈谈话也好，不用再憋着一肚子话在心里，写着不满意，说也没个人听。  
哪料到JP缠上来，热乎乎地就吻住了亚历克斯。  
“我才不管你是什么教徒，排斥什么恋。”JP放过他的唇齿，吐出这么一句话：“怎么，我不想打野炮，近水楼台，戴个套也没什么吧？”他扒亚历克斯的皮带，往这个看似没有什么欲望的男人的极限探去。  
JP往床上躺，向他张开大腿的时候，亚历克斯想的还是覆水难收，但想到JP过几年就和他再无瓜葛，他会回到他自己的国家，谈属于他自己的恋爱，和自己喜欢的人睡，也不是真正的与亚历克斯有血浓如水的羁绊，就稀里糊涂地把囚禁已久的野兽放了出来。他很久没有性爱了，JP给他戴的套尺寸也不对，但他懒得去外边买，一刻也不想等了，把室友按在床上发泄了好几回。  
翻云覆雨的第一次把JP的床单弄得乱七八糟的，就契合度而言双方都没什么意见，JP心里的鬼好像又没意见了，倚在亚历克斯的身上透气：“饿了。”  
他们又像从前一样友好，就是加多了一层临时的床边关系，总有那么些忘记时候，在JP或者亚历克斯的房间里、大厅的沙发上、晒胶片的暗室、浴室或者猫面前享受着爱欲，JP可以凭任何爱情以外的名义喊亚历克斯的名字，而亚历克斯也会用亲吻回应他。  
亚历克斯确实是个寡欲者，每次都是JP撩起的火。在大考结束、三个月假期即将来临的这一天，JP兴奋地跑回家，见亚历克斯又在头疼工作，就逗笑说：“等我闲下来给你做个软件，自动读取热点，统计词条，揣测读者的内心世界。”  
“你两个月前也这么说过。”在上床之前说的，一边说一边把还在工作的亚历克斯搂住狂亲：“我看你现在不就挺有空的，嗯？”  
“没得空。”JP却是完全没床上功夫想：“明天就要去纽约实习了，现在暂时不想和电子计算机有任何接触。”  
三个月的暑期很长，JP不打算回国，而是把握机会去纽约的一家大企业实习，旧金山也有分公司，但项目组的人就是欣赏JP，给他派到总公司去，交通食宿还包了。以前也不是没分开过，多少零碎的假期JP都会尽力回国约人，这一回在一个国家却不是和亚历克斯并肩倒是有些恼了他。亚历克斯把电脑盖上，把JP抱在腿上：“那我和你接触一下。”  
这一场亲密的时间有些长，JP有些累。他们相拥睡了一个下午，晚上才起来吃宵夜和收拾行李。

社会人的生活要更忙碌，JP睡也没睡好，吃也没吃好，没什么时间去应付亚历克斯。  
性情中人亚历克斯也忙，但越忙，越是回到家看到JP锁起来的房间，就越是想起JP到来前独居的日子。他到地下室去洗之前给JP拍的照片，年轻又好看，却不永远属于自己。他总是假设JP不把他放在眼里，只是玩玩而已，但读过那么多书的他却清晰地明白和JP一起生活的舒坦和合拍。  
他会在夜里想念JP，绝不会是空口无凭的嬉戏吧。

飞机降落加州的下午，和第一次见面的地点一样，亚历克斯在机场门口等毫不知情的JP。  
JP顶着一对墨镜，也不知道和谁学的，低头玩着手机。  
不想吓到他，亚历克斯先叫了他的名字，然后才接过行李，嘴唇扫过JP的鬓角，用中文问他：要不要和我交往看看？

END


End file.
